


Confined

by dedlit



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: norsekink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedlit/pseuds/dedlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a norsekinkprompt:<br/>Inspired by that gif from the trailer where Volstagg stops Loki by shoving his chest and Loki pulls that pleased face. Give me something with these two.</p>
<p>Set during the time Loki is imprisoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confined

**Author's Note:**

> This story had no beta (unfortunately).

During his stay in prison Loki was only visited by one familiar face beside his mother. Volstagg.

The warrior came down packed with a few of Loki’s belongings, or rather former belongings. Though Loki mocked him he just quietly placed everything in the cell. It was the most frustrating thing to get no reaction at all. He insulted the warrior three, Odin and even Thor without getting so much as a glare from the taller man.

Volstagg spent an entire day with placing Loki’s former belongings in the cell before he once nodded more to himself than anyone in particular and stood up to leave Loki. “Stop!” The warrior went on. “Please?”

For the first time Volstagg turned around and looked him in the eye. 

“So you are not deaf after all?!” A smug smile made its way across Loki’s face. “Though I sometimes suspected you are, or that you are just the slowest warrior ever.” Volstagg’s eyes narrowed. “You have changed Volstagg. Still no brains, but you at least don’t seem to bother others with your boring speeches about food anymore. Good for you!” 

The warrior turned around again only to be pulled back by magic and landing hard on the floor. A few guards appeared out of nowhere ready to enter the cell and attack. Loki grinned and made himself ready for a fight. Instead Volstagg raised his voice for the first time. “Leave us alone.” 

Esir head of the guards seemed to narrow her eyes in suspicion but waved at her guards to leave them be. She and Volstagg exchanged one last look before she turned around.

The big warrior still laid on his back when Loki jumped him. “I can kill you, you know?!” Sitting on Volstagg’s belly Loki looked down on him. Big hands closed over his hips and lifted him with ease off of the man beneath him.

Volstagg stood up and sighed as one did when a child misbehaved. 

“Am I so beneath you that you will not even talk to me?!” Loki shouted at the warrior. The man suddenly kneeled before him and Loki’s eyes went wide.

“You will always be above me and you will always be my prince. Though I do not understand why you did what you did, you have had your reasons for sure and as you pointed out many times today, I am no man of words or wits.”

Even kneeling Volstagg was only a little smaller than Loki. The former prince could feel the other man tense when he sealed their lips for a brief kiss. Their faces were mere inches away from each other. “I will not ask you Volstagg…”

He didn’t have to. Still kneeling the warrior entangled his hand in the dark hair and pulled his former prince down for a kiss. Loki was surprised when the mouth beneath him grew demanding but didn’t mind.

He gasps when he is suddenly pushed on the floor his hands pinned above him with Volstagg’s shadow covering his form. Loki felt heat and excitement rise within him. He pushed his hips up only to have them pinned down by a knee on one side.

Abrupt the warrior stood up as if he had burned himself, leaving Loki panting and a little confused on the floor.

\---

Volstagg didn’t return and Loki was bored out of his mind. The guards shielded away his voice after he nearly convinced one of them to free him, so he couldn’t even chat with them.

Only the light going on and off in his cell told him about day and night outside, though he sometimes wasn’t sure if it was accurate. Loki hated the bright unnatural light in his cell and he despised the darkness even more.

He sat in the dark, on the floor, playing with a little ball of light when he was suddenly aware of another presence in his room. As soon as he identified the scent he relaxed. “What are you doing down here Volstagg?”

A sigh escaped the other man’s lips. “Something very stupid - even for my standards.”

Loki chuckled. “Well, maybe I like stupid more than I would admit if asked …”

Volstagg finally got close enough to him that Loki could see the warrior’s legs in the light. With a wave of his hand he let the light disappear covering them both in complete darkness.

Loki trembled with anticipation when he slowly laid his hands upon the muscular thighs in front of him. When Volstagg didn’t go away he unfastened the belt around his belly and started to undo the clothes. 

It wasn’t easy in the dark to get rid of the armour. When Loki wanted to slip Volstaggs feet out of his boots he felt hands grapping him by the shoulders and hauling him up. A hot voice whispered “A prince shouldn’t be on his knees.”

A pleasant smile made its way towards Loki’s lips and he was glad that they were covered in complete darkness. “Thankfully I am no prince anymore.” He dropped to his knees again and got rid of Volstaggs boots. 

After getting the man out of his tunic and trousers Loki took his time feeling. Volstagg seemed to be made out of massive muscles and fat. He was hairy on his chest and after a while Loki tangled his fingers into the beard to pull the warrior a little down.

Even then the sorcerer had to stand on tiptoes to reach Volstagg’s mouth with his own. For the first time the tall warrior made a noise and sighed.

Hands clapped around Loki’s hips to lift him high enough that his toes barely touched the ground. 

Even though the beard was soft Loki’s lips already burned a little. He pressed his smaller still clothed body finally into the big one before him. When their lips parted Volstagg breathed in his ear. “I must apologise.” Before Loki could say or even think anything he felt the tall warrior fist his tunic before ripping it apart.

It slightly hurt when the fabric was pressed into his skin but Loki didn’t mind. If anything at all it made him harder, aching in his too tight trousers. A moan escaped him when his partner took them and tore them off as easily as ripping paper apart. The trouser-legs started to slip down a little and Loki wouldn’t feel as exposed as now if he were completely naked. He tried in vain to hold his tunic a little together. Of course it was stupid and unnecessary in the darkness but he had never been really comfortable in his body.

Volstagg started kissing his chest and his hand pressed against Loki’s groin. Loki needed a moment to register the panting he heard as his own. He tried to grab at the warrior, claw at him for support. It was not planned like this. Loki hadn’t expected to have this feeling of need in him. He was the one who toyed with people not the other way around.

He tried to muffle his moans in Volstaggs shoulder, bitting and liking whatever skin he reached. “Please …”, the hand on his fully erected cock stopped and Loki whined. He started to hit the warrior before his hands were caught.

Loki didn’t stop trashing to free himself until he was too tired to make a real effort. He felt Volstagg’s body pressing against him until Loki’s back hit the cool wall. “What do you want Loki? Really want …” Of course he could have pushed Volstagg away with his magic but he was too hot, he needed too much. “Take me … please take me apart.”

Loki was pushed around and was relieved when his front was pressed against the prison wall. Two hands spread his buttocks to the point it nearly hurt before a tongue licked without any kind of warning over his hole. Loki began to trash again but was firmly hold in place. He shamelessly moaned when Volstagg let his tongue glide again and again over his hole until it finally pushed inside.

The groan which escaped Loki’s lips was long and low and he tried to push against his partner’s mouth only to be held in place again. Sweat started to run along his back and his hair as well as what was left of his tunic started to stick at his back but he didn’t mind. 

When he was close he moaned, “More Volstagg, I need more!” The tongue stopped and one hand pressed between his shoulder blades. He wriggled his ass trying to get some friction. A frustrated sound escaped him until he felt a finger covered in a slick substance press against his entrance.

If only he could move he would push Volstagg down and fuck himself on that finger but in his current position he could only take it. Panting and trying to move his hips. “You sound beautiful my prince.” With those words the warrior shoved his finger to the hilt into him. Loki groaned in surprise and came. It was too much but Volstagg didn’t stop.

Loki nearly sobbed because the finger refused to stop. At least it pushed slower in and out of him than before, arousing him again too soon. His legs gave out but he was caught and lowered onto his back. The material beneath him had to be Volstagg’s cloak and he turned his head to inhale the smell while the finger still pushed merciless into him.

His cock already started to fill itself again and he hungered for more. His trouser-legs as well as shreds of his tunic still clung to his body while he started to sweat again, running hot with desire. He knew he should feel sated by the orgasm he had, but instead he only felt the consuming need of more.

A particular violent trust made him try to get away. With tears in his eyes he managed to roll onto his stomach only to have a big hand catch him by the thigh. The darkness around him made everything worse. Loki cried in his hand he either needed more or less stimulation.

Volstagg lifted the leg he had grabbed while Loki tried to crawl away and suddenly the finger was gone. Stealing himself for the worst Loki was surprised when instead of a cock two well lubbed fingers pressed into him. He groaned.

“Please Volstagg, please faster!” The warrior made a few faster pushes only to go back to the steady pace, sometimes he stopped to add more lube. It was frustrating no matter in which direction he wanted Loki couldn’t get more or less than his partner was giving him.

He still tried to trash and get more friction but the iron grip around his leg refused to give way. Loki started to sob it was not fair he needed, he needed so much. He cried out in frustration when the fingers disappeared again. His other thigh was grabbed and Volstagg started to push his legs apart. The moment Loki’s legs started to hurt from the stretch he finally felt a cool cock press between his buttocks.

He let his upper body lie flushed against the floor while his legs were kept apart by Volstaggs enormous thighs. The slow and carful pushing against his open hole was bliss and he grasp the cloak he was still lying on when the head finally pushed passed his ring and he let out a long satisfied moan.

Volstagg pushed on until Loki could feel a stomach pressed against his back. A shuddering breath reached his ear and a little grin spread across his face. At least he was not the only one who enjoyed this too much for their own good.

“Ya alright?”, the voice sounded a little breathless in Loki’s ear. “If you do not start to move soon, not much longer.” Loki could practically feel the grin on the other man’s face when a kiss was pressed against his shoulder blade.

It took him by surprise when Volstagg started to move, strong long pushes in and out. Being completely unable to move was exciting and new and also kind of comfortable.

Loki moaned and even begged for more and harder when the angle changed slightly and with every pull and push his cock was rubbed against Volstagg’s thigh. A few trusts and he came hard. His legs twitched and he was too aware of his own body and at the same time felt like he was floating over it. 

He started to feel himself little by little again when he recognised the pounding into his ass hadn’t stopped, he couldn’t help it when a cheerful chuckle escaped his lips and suddenly Loki felt a powerful push and seed spill within him.

The mass of Volstagg crashed on him and the warrior above him shuddered like hit by one of Thor’s thunderbolts.

When the man seemed to slowly come down from his orgasm Loki pushed against the masses above him. With a slurred apology Volstagg rolled off of him. Only now did Loki feel the pain his legs were in. They were the whole time pushed to far apart by Volstagg’s big body.

He laughed out loud when he thought off the possibility to go into a split if he started to fuck this particular individual more often.

It caught Loki by surprise when the darkness started to drift slowly into “dawn”. Since it was not utterly dark anymore he could make out Volstaggs face who looked astonished. When Loki lifted an eyebrow he cleared his throat. “That went different than planned, my prince … I still await your punishment.”

Loki had to face away to hide his grin. The man fucked his brains out, made him laugh and thought he would be punished. Honest brave Volstagg, Loki decided to be straight forward otherwise the brutes brain could burst.

He jumped the warrior sat atop of him and grinned down playing with the red thick beard. “Maybe I want you to come down here tomorrow night for your “punishment”.” Loki purred the words and a small pleasant smile crept on the face beneath him.

“As you wish my prince.”


End file.
